Dyskusja użytkownika:Myslec/01
Kinrepok 08:01, lip 21, 2011 (UTC) No no Bardzo ciekawe artykuły piszesz, oby tak dalej :) Kinrepok 08:01, lip 21, 2011 (UTC) Licencje To jest jakiś błąd systemu, u mnie też tak jest. Opcja "dodaj obrazek" w menu po lewej jest jakaś wadliwa. Dlatego lepiej używać strony Specjalna:Prześlij. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:30, sie 5, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Doceniając twój wkład i bezkonfliktowość przyznałem ci uprawnienia rollbacka. Od teraz przeglądając ostatnie zmiany będziesz widział przycisk "cofnij", którym możesz ekspresowo wycofać szkodliwą edycję. Jeśli będziesz edytował dalej, to za jakiś czas możesz mnie poprosić o uprawnienia administratora (mógłbyś wtedy kasować strony, blokować wandali itd.) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:22, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Administrator Wielkie dzięki :) Kinrepok 13:22, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) Nagroda za prace 200px|right Proszę przyjąć ode mnie te oto gwiazdę za znaczny wkład w rozwój tego projektu w zakresie muzyki. Ku chwalę Bezsensopedii! Kinrepok 16:55, gru 28, 2011 (UTC) Lista adminów Racja, przepraszam. Postaram się to aktualizować. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:43, lut 13, 2012 (UTC) Administrator Właśnie przyznałem Ci uprawnienia administratora. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:03, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) :Gratulację :) Kinrepok 13:18, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) TomekRDM Dziękuję, zarejestrowałem się i może pobędę tu trochę. Mam nadzieje, że moje poprawki w artykule o "Czasie Honoru" nie ingerują zbytnio w Twój tekst pierwotny. Pozdrawiam Nieużywane grafiki Jeśli ktoś przesłał plik i jeszcze go nie użył, to nie usuwaj. Jeśli ktoś nie przesłał pliku bez licencji poczekaj z dwa dni, by był dodany. Jak nie zostanie, to usuwaj. Kinrepok 13:12, lut 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:majonez Ten i inne artykuły za minutę będą gdzieś podlinkowane :) Kinrepok 17:01, lut 20, 2012 (UTC) Forum Może by tak wejść na te forum ;) Kinrepok 12:17, lut 22, 2012 (UTC) Biurokrata Zapraszam do zapoznania się z treścią tego wątku i potwierdzenie (lub zaprzeczenie) zaproponowanej przeze mnie Twojej kandydatury na stanowisko biurokraty. Najlepiej z jakimś komentarzem ;-) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:01, mar 12, 2012 (UTC) Bezsensopedia:Atlas Jako ekspert techniczny, masz pojęcie, jak to naprawić, bo ja głupi i nie wiem :/ Kinrepok 17:29, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) :Ok. Kinrepok 17:45, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Zauważyłem, że działa (ładnie przekierowało na Toruń kropkę). Dzięki. Kinrepok 17:49, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) :::A, sorry. Wpatrzyłem się tylko w kropkę na Toruń i dlatego gafę popełniłem. Kinrepok 17:52, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Dzięki za naprawę i wytłumaczenie, co spaprałem. Kinrepok 18:03, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) Przyznanie uprawnień biurokraty Właśnie wykonałem nieodwracalną procedurę przyznania Ci uprawnień biurokraty. Noś ten tytuł z godnością ku chwale Bezsensopedii ;-) PS: Widzę, że wczoraj przeszedłeś chrzest bojowy w postaci zablokowania pierwszego wandala. Gratuluję i informuję, że mogłeś mu wstawić jeszcze to na str. dyskusji. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:19, mar 17, 2012 (UTC) Bot Pisz na mojej dyskusji w sprawie zadań dla bota. Jeśli chcesz, bym wyszukiwał błędy to podaj konkretną kategorię(lub kilka). Pamiętaj, że bot jest dosyć wolny i trochę uzależniony ode mnie, więc nie zawsze operacje będą możliwe, ale będę się starał. Tak na marginesie, wprowadziłem pewne usprawnienie i teraz może dodawać tekst bezpośrednio NAD kategorią. Eldred20 Dyskusja 20:19, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Dzięki za przeniesienie. Wiem, że mało kto wpadnie z żartem, ale warto było spróbować. Kinrepok 08:32, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Strona główna Czemu wycofałeś moją edycję? To był taki żart :)Waclawius 15:38, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Zadanie dla bota Zadanie wykonane niemal w całości. Niemal, ponieważ jakiś geniusz wpisywał , zamiast po prostu i początkowo bot takie strony pomijał. Dopiero później dopisałem nowy warunek. To są maksymalnie 2-3 strony, więc szkoda czasu na ponowne szukanie, ale chyba to nie problem? Oczywiście jeśli potrzeba jest pilna, to mogę znowu przeszukać strony, ale póki co nie mam czasu, a Bot jest zautomatyzowany, ale działa stosunkowo wolno i wymaga wglądu podczas działania. Pozdrawiam Eldred20 Dyskusja 10:45, kwi 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: przenoszenie stron Niestety muszę Cię zawieść, gdyż mój bot nie potrafi tworzyć/przenosić/usuwać stron, nawet jeśli miałby uprawnienia administratorskie. On jedynie edytuje istniejące, więc w tym przypadku jest bezużyteczny. Eldred20 Dyskusja 18:26, kwi 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Edycje Dziękuje :) Kinrepok 09:28, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) Plik:Mapa.jpg Hi. Thanks for asking about the image. It was deleted because it showed nudity. However there is some room for images that include nudity in an artistic sense, and after some discussion with other staff I have restored the image. I'm sorry for the confusion! -- Wendy (talk) 04:52, kwi 24, 2012 (UTC) Gwiazda right|125pxW nagrodę za Twój duży wkład w rozwój Bezsensopedii w kwestiach techniczno-administracyjnych przyjmij ode mnie tę oto gwiazdę techniczną. Noś ją z godnością ;-) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 07:48, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) Przyszłość świata Dlaczego zrewertowałeś wczoraj tego IPeka? Jak tak patrzę na jego edycję, to nie była taka zła. Można by poprawić parę literówek w tym co wyprodukował i to zostawić. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:05, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) * Odratowałem to. Po poprawkach jest nawet niezłe. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:09, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) * hej jak robić taki fajny podpis jaki masz ty?Opowiedz szybko! (Plants iphone 06:27, maj 15, 2012 (UTC)) Jeśli Jeśli jest zła usuń to przecież twój obowiązek jako admina. Na licencjach się nieznam albo była na tej albo na wolnej dokładnie nie wiem więc postanowiłem na wszelki wypadek dać tą. (crasing (dyskusja) 11:43, maj 31, 2012 (UTC)) IRC Pamiętasz tą dyskusję? Jeśli mógłbyś, to proszę o włączenie lub zapytanie do wyższych w kwestii uruchomienia kanału dla Bezsensopedii. Kinrepok 15:01, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) :Wielkie dzięki Kinrepok 07:41, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) My woooooooo‎‎ Czy masz pewność, że to My woooooooo‎‎ jest pacynką Crashinga? Mówiąc szczerze też mi się tak wydaje, ale głupio byłoby dać komuś dożywotniego bana na podstawie domysłów. Sprawdzałeś to gdzieś? [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:16, cze 5, 2012 (UTC) Trzy De Podczas czyszczenia historii tej strony przywróciłeś 7 wersji, a usunąłeś 8. Poza tym niepotrzebnie przywracałeś eksperymenty edycyjne Crashinga. Usunąłem to jeszcze raz i przywróciłem 6 wersji z różnych okresów, które obejmują wszystkich istotnych autorów. Teraz historia wygląda chyba najlepiej. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:40, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) *Ale kiedy zbierałem to hasło do kupy sugerowałem się właśnie tymi wcześniejszymi wersjami. Dwa pierwsze zdania aktualnego hasła praktycznie pochodzą z jego pierwszej wersji, autorstwa po ''Po dziabągu''. Dlatego usunięcie tego użytkownika z listy autorów uważam za wysoce niestosowne. Za to wg mnie bezsensowne jest przywracanie takich edycji z pogranicza wandalizmu, które zupełnie nic nie wniosły do hasła. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:29, cze 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:GNM Jeśli pamiętałeś o GNM, to sorry za zrobienie problemu. Kinrepok 06:11, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) Ujednoznacznienie Ok, chociaż tworzyłem je, aby osoby, które wchodzą na tą stronę zobaczyły, że jeszcze dużo trzeba tu zrobić. Strony ujednoznaczniające tworzyłem dla często spotykanych stron (imion). Każdy kto tylko chce może wtedy zobaczyć: Aha, to i to imię nie jest opisane i ja to zrobię. Są ludzie, którzy tak robią. Ale dobra nie będę ich tworzył, no chyba, że znajdę jeszcze jakieś strony na tej Wiki, które potrzebują ujednoznacznienia. P.S. Czy aby dobrze zrozumiałem: Każda strona ujednoznaczniająca musi mieć co najmniej jeden niebieski link? P.P.S. Dzięki za komplement :) --— 32Polak 15:57, cze 28, 2012 (UTC) :Ok. Nie będę zmuszał ludzi na siłę :) --— 32Polak 16:05, cze 28, 2012 (UTC)